Past ghosts and Present Hauntings
by TheOriginalAussieNinja
Summary: Sequel to 'One simple message' please read! You don't need to read the first one to read this. Does contain language!
1. Chapter 1

Past Ghosts, Present Haunting

**Disclaimer:**** I own zilch, zero, nothing.**

Hey guys, this is the sequel to 'One Simple message' sorry it took so long for me to post it!

Chapter 1 – Venice Gondolas 

Cammie's POV

_Dear Cameron,_

_You blew up my base; you got away and used up a bomb that was meant to be used for something….else. _

_You can try and hide Cammie, but I will find you. You can try and run, but you're not that fast. You can try every trick in the book you learnt at Gallagher, but I learnt them too._

_I'll be seeing you soon Cameron,_

_Goode._

I read the crumpled paper again for the millionth time today. I looked out across the canals. The setting sun bathed all the Italian buildings in an orange hue. I looked around my apartment I had been hiding in for the past 2 weeks. It wasn't half bad for how much I was paying for it.

Let me catch you up, after I got the note I finished off that day of school, with only Zach noticing a change in my behaviour but I told him everything was fine and for once he bought it. Then when everyone else was at dinner I packed a bag and took off, flew out of the country that night and have been off the grid hiding in Venice for the past 2 weeks. And when I say I'm off the grid I mean it. I don't use a cell phone, computer, email, any gadgets Liz or anybody else has given me that could be tracked and got a new credit card under my fake name.

Cameron Morgan is gone and is now replaced by Susie James, a copper haired, blue eyed girl who came to Venice on a gap year from Australia. So far no one from the CoC or any of my friends had found me, probably because I was always in full on chameleon mode.

My stomach grumbled for about the fourth time. I sighed and walked towards the door but not before checking my emergency escape bag was packed in case I saw someone I knew and had to high tail it out of there. I walked down the stairs and hailed down a gondola taxi. I gave it the address I wanted to go to.

I paid the man and stepped of the little boat. I made my way to my favourite café. I walked inside and took my usual seat; up the back in the corner out of sight but visible at the same time. My kind of spot. The waiter came over and took my usual order. They brought it in record time. I started to eat. I had a 3rd left when the one person I didn't want to see.

Zach walked in with Bex by his side. He hadn't changed and neither had Bex. He said something to her, she nodded and left. Zach walked over and grabbed a table and sat down to order. I was so scared that he would recognise me and then be so angry at me he would never speak to me again. I couldn't bear that. I loved Zach, and that's why I ran away. So he wouldn't get hurt.

But then I remembered I wasn't me. I was Susie James. I had to keep my cover. So I kept calm and finished my meal. When I was done I stood up, and walked out in a casual. I walked right by Zach but he didn't even give me a second glance. Once outside I felt slightly crest fallen, I half wanted Zach to see me and grab me and press his lips to mine. But he didn't see me and that wasn't going to happen. I shook my head, _focus Cam, you need to get out of Italy. _Suddenly determined I had idea I knew it would be risky but if it worked it would help me avoid my friends a lot easier.

I saw Bex waiting at the corner. God please let this work. I pretended to trip and bump into her. "Sorry" I said in English with an Australian accent.

"No worries" Bex nodded, I stepped around her and continued until I saw a taxi gondola. I quickly got on without looking back. Once on I looked down at the passport I had just pick pocketed. I quickly flipped through to see where Bex and the others had already searched.

Japan, Switzerland, Greece, Peru, Bolivia and Uzbekistan, okay knowing the others if they didn't think I was here in Italy, they would probably think I would go somewhere I could hide in plain sight, like back in America or if Bex figured out that it was me that stole her passport, she would think I would go the opposite to my cover, which was an Australian. So she would think I was somewhere like Denmark.

I sprinted up the stairs to my flat, quickly grabbed my emergency bag, left my rent for the week on the table and flew out the door. I went exactly where they would think of last. Australia here I come!


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepy little town

Chapter 2 – Sleepy little town

Cammie's POV

I stepped out the airport and into the warm air of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. I walked towards the car park trying to tell myself that what I was about to do was all for the greater good. I found a car parked in the 15 minutes waiting time zone and I commandeered it. Not stole, commandeered.

I pulled away and started to drive. On the plane I had figured out exactly where I was going, I was going to a little town in western Queensland called Longreach (**A/N all the towns mentioned are real but the addresses and people aren't)**. It was isolated enough that I would be unlikely to run into any one but big enough that Bex would assume I would go somewhere smaller. I started the 13 hour drive to my destination; this was going to be a long drive.

Zach's POV

Gallagher girl, it would be so much easier to find you if you hadn't removed the trackers I put on you! She had picked pocketed Bex's passport so she could see where we had been. Bex said that she had an Australian accent, so we all reckon she went to Denmark. I really hoped we found her there. She just vanished after that day of school, no one knew why.

It was going to be hard to find her, I could tell because 1) we sat in the same café and I didn't even see her and 2) she was in full on chameleon mode. We better find her before the CoC.

**-Time Skip-**

Cammie's POV

I had been living in Longreach for 3 months now. I had a job as a tour guide at the local museum and was making enough to pay for the cottage I was living in. I hadn't seen anyone I knew but that didn't mean I wouldn't so I used all the techniques I had.

I was walking to the local pub, deciding to treat myself to dinner out because I was really getting sick of two minute noodles. I walked inside and sat down. I glanced over the menu out of habit, I already new what I wanted. "Hey Jess what will it be?"

"Umm the steak and salad please" Paul the waiter wrote down my order and walked away. My new cover was Jessica Greenaway, a blonde, green eyed girl. I had moved up here from a town called Nanango.

After 10 minutes they put down my meal. I finished, paid and left. I started to walk home when I felt eyes watching me. I kept walking though because a civilian wouldn't have been able to hear the near silent shuffles that were behind me. Then a twig snapped, the spy in me told me to keep walking, but since I was meant to be normal I whipped around and called "Who's there?" I was met with silence. So I started to run.

Once home I locked the door and waited for my pursuer to break in. I went through the motions of cleaning the kitchen. I heard the person slip through the window, but Jess didn't. So I didn't turn around until the intruder spoke. Again it was the last person I wanted to see.

"Gallagher girl?" Zach asked. Zach, god missed him so much! He looked the same as he did in Venice. His hair messy, eyes shining.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I put as much fear in voice as possible. Jess didn't know him.

"You can drop the act Cam, I know it's you" He started to walk towards me. His green eyes shone with happiness. But I backed away.

"I'm Jessica, please just take what you want and leave. Just please don't hurt me" I ran into the wall. _Look scared! _I felt my eyes water when I commanded them.

"Always clinging to the cover until the end, I don't think you'll be able to resist this though" he was only inches from me; he pressed his lips to mine.

_Don't' kiss him back! Jess doesn't know him! As far as she knows he's a rapist! _It took all I had not to kiss him back. Playing on the rapist thing I let the tears flow free and started to try to get away from him. Zach stopped kissing me immediately. He stepped back so he could he see me. I stumbled away from him and into the corner.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. Zach looked at me, shocked.

"It really isn't you Cammie?" he asked suddenly worried he had gotten the wrong person. I couldn't believe this was working!

"No, now please leave before I call the police" I threatened. He didn't say anything else he just turned and left. I can't believe I got away with that!

But they had found me and that was dangerous. I didn't want them to get hurt. So I grabbed my emergency bag and left I was about at the car when someone grabbed me from behind. But before I could react they put something on my forehead and the world went black.

**-Time Skip-**

Cammie's POV

When I came to I was back in my dorm at Gallagher. No! I got up and ran to the door, locked damm. Now I would need to find another way to escape. I know what you're thinking, why are you try to get **out **of Gallagher? Well I am trying to get out because I'm here which means it's easier for the Circle to find me and because if they came to get me, Macey, Bex and Liz would try and defend me. I know they are good spies and all but the CoC are better and I just know that they will get hurt. I just couldn't live with myself if they did.

After trying everything and thoroughly concluding that there was no way out. I decided I needed a plan. I couldn't fight my way out… wait maybe I could.

I was going to create another cover. I was going to be a psycho. What I mean is I am going to pretend to hate everyone here and raise as much hell as possible. That way I won't be allowed out on Cove Ops missions. Then I can escape when there are less people around to stop me, and I can fight my way out!

This was going to be hard though, I can hardly think about hating Zach or my mom or Liz, Macey and Bex. But if it kept them safe it was worth it. Wait did they find the note from the CoC? I frantically searched and then remembered that I dropped it in the canals in Venice so if they ever caught me, they would never know why I left. Lucky!

I heard a knock at the door, time to put my plan into action. Zach stuck his head around the corner. "Hey Gallagher girl" he smirked, my heart fluttered. No, you're in super bitch mode.

"What the hell do you want?" I sneered and it all went down hill from there.


	3. Chapter 3 I don't mean this

Chapter 3 – I don't mean this

Cammie's POV

Zach gave me a blank look, obviously not expecting that type of reaction. "Well are you going to let me go, or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" I let annoyance coat my voice. He recovered quickly and smirked.

"I'm not going to let you go, but you can come have dinner if you like"

"I'm not going to eat with you losers, you would have to drag me down there kicking and screaming" I sat down on my bed and folded my arms across my chest.

"So be it" Zach came towards me. I really didn't want to hit him, but I had to keep my cover. I side stepped around him and stepped towards the door, but he grabbed my wrist. I twisted around and kicked him in the stomach. Zach realised his grip and I ran for the door.

I was in the hallway heading towards the front doors when 10 guards appeared in front of me. _I have to get out of here, _I managed to beat them all; (thanks to my time spent under capture in the CoC American Art museum strong hold) I opened the front doors only to see another 50 guards standing outside. I can't fight this many!

I turned around to run the other way only to see the 10 guards I just fought standing behind me. I tried the best I could, but soon they were literally dragging me towards the dining hall kicking and screaming. Got to love this cover!

Bex's POV

We were all sitting there waiting for Cammie to come in; Zach came back in without Cammie. I gave him a questioning look as he sat down but he shook his head. Suddenly the sound picked up outside the halls doors.

They burst open; we all turned our heads to see 60 or so guards dragging Cammie into the dining hall. "No!" she was screaming her head off "I will not go in there, I will not sit with those freaks!" raged was etched on her face. Freaks? Macey and Liz shared my confused looks. Cammie had always loved Gallagher, she had changed.

Cammie's POV

They forced my down into a seat between Bex and Macey, with Zach and Liz opposite me. _You hate them, you hate them, _I chanted to myself. Keep your cover. They didn't say anything. So I started to eat my salad hoping that they would just ignore me. But Tina had different ideas.

"So Cammie is it true you were on a mission to stop an assassin from killing the president?" she asked leaning around Macey.

"Like I would tell you skank" I sneered "why don't you ask someone from Blackthorne, that's what they are" they hall went dead silent. All of the Blackthorne boys were glaring at me. Crap! No one was meant to know that they were assassins. Whoops.

"Miss Morgan, watch your language!" Madam Dabney exclaimed.

"Oh go tell someone who cares!" I yelled back. I just insulted one of my favourite teachers; I was going to do this cover properly.

I shoved away from the table and started to walk away. Bex grabbed my wrist but I wrenched it from her.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. Bex grabbed me again but I slapped her in the face before she could. Grant didn't like this so he stood up and walked towards me.

"Apologise to Bex. Now" he said. He was only a foot away now.

"You know what? I don't think I will" I replied in a matter of fact tone "I only say sorry when I'm genuinely am and trust me I'm not"

"Then I'll make you apologise!" he lunged at me. I dodged him easily. Compared to the people from the CoC, Grant was kind of like a blundering idiot. And I didn't have a bullet hole this time.

I twisted his arm behind him and forced him onto the ground. "Point one Cammie, zero point's assassin" I said smugly. I stood up and started to walk out of the hall. Ignoring all the stares I was getting.

"Cammie, my office now" my mom's voiced announced from behind me. Every one was looking at me to see whether I would defy her too. And I was going to.

"You know what? I'm not really in the mood" I replied without turning around.

"My office now!" she boomed. Might as well get this over with.

"Fine, but this better not take too long because I have places to go, asses to kick" I swaggered out of the hall leaving the whispers behind me. I made my way too my mother's office. _Don't break_, I said to myself. I have to stay this way; it was the only way to keep them safe.

I waltzed into the office not even bothering to knock. Everyone was there: Zach, Macey, Liz, Bex and my mom. I sat down on the couch and let out a huge sigh.

"What do you want? Because if there isn't a really good reason, I would like to leave"

"Why did you leave Cam?" my mom asked.

"If you have to ask, you're not a good spy" I called my mom a bad spy!

"Why did you leave?" Bex said through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No it isn't" Zach said "Please humour us"

"Well if you really want to know…. Actually, I don't think it is any of your business" I swear I head his teeth grind together.

"Cameron" my mom snapped.

"Oh full names this is getting serious!" I said in a highly sarcastic voice.

"Gallagher girl" he came to sit down next to me, he slowly ran his fingers up and down my leg. He was trying to honey pot me. "Please tell me why you left?"

"Okay first, hands off" I pulled his hand away "second, like I said it's obvious"

"Cammie please tells us" Liz pleaded. I almost broke then, but I didn't.

"Okay" I stood up and went to stand by the door "I left to get away from all of you" this caused a huge intake of breath. Technically what I said was true; I did leave to get away from them. But I also left to get away from the CoC.

"Your lying" Macey said.

"No I'm not. Why else would I leave? I just got sick of hanging out with you losers" Liz was on the brink of tears now, Macey looked devastated and Bex looked mad.

"No, that's not true!" Liz cried, it killed me to see her like this.

"A long time ago we used to be friend, but I haven't thought of you lately at all" I replied in a sing-song voice.

"That explains them, but why did you leave me?" Zach added probably hurt I had left without him.

"You really are thick aren't you? I left because I didn't want you" I looked him up and down "as a boyfriend. Why do think I never kissed you back in Australia?"

"You've changed" Bex whispered.

"No I haven't" I replied.

I pulled the door open and left. Every word I said had hurt me because I knew it had hurt them. But I kept reminding myself that they would hurt more if I didn't leave again. I hoped this plan worked.


	4. Chapter 4 First day back part 1

Chapter 4 – First day back (Part1)

**I dedicate this chapter to Daniel Morecombe, may you rest in peace.**

Cammie's POV

"_Zach no!" I screamed as his mother pulled the trigger, he fell to the ground blood pooling around his body. She pulled the trigger again and I saw Bex fall, then Liz, Macey and then my mom. I ran towards there bodies but they seemed to be getting further away instead of closer. I kept running._

I woke with a start, my neck soaked with sweat. It was the same dream I had been having ever since I got that note. Even though it was a nightmare, I didn't want it to go away. It spurred me on, a reminder why I had to keep up this façade, a reminder of why I had to get out of Gallagher again. I had to protect them.

My internal clock informed me that I had 10 minutes until the others woke up, time for me to cause some havoc. First of all I threw all of the girls clothes (excluding mine which were safely hidden) on the floor of the bathroom, next I turned on the shower and the taps in the sink but blocked the drains so the bathroom would slowly flood, (well not slowly because they were on full ball) and all the girls clothes would get wet and they would have nothing to wear.

I shut the door to the bathroom and put putty in the lock so when it hardened the girls wouldn't be able to pick the lock and turn off the taps. I got changed in to my uniform and left the room, locking the door behind me. If this didn't get me in trouble nothing would. They were going to kill me when they got out of the room.

I pushed open the doors to the dining hall, everyone looked at me. If you know me them you know I don't like to be looked at so I snapped "What the hell do you think you're looking at?" They all diverted their attention very quickly.

I strode forward and grabbed my breakfast. Looking for a place to sit, the only place free was next to Grant with Jonas and Zach or the teachers table…. The teachers table! I walked over and sat in my mother's seat, which was in between Miss Buckingham and Mr Solomon.

Everyone gaped as I sat down. It was a big taboo to sit in the headmistress' chair. But never the less I sat down and to add insult to injury I put my feet up on the table as well, much to Madam Dabney's dismay. Everyone was still staring not that I could blame them, but still. "You know it's rude to stare right?" but they kept on staring waiting for someone to tell me to move. I started to eat when Buckingham finally broke out of her shocked trance.

"Miss Morgan I suggest you vacate that seat immediately, it is not your place"

"Don't care" I held up my hand in front of her face.

"If you don't move you will have detention for the rest of the week!" she said slightly flustered.

"Excuse me I'm trying to eat here" I said completely ignoring her. Where I got all this nerve I'll never know. Mr Solomon decided it was time to step in.

"Cameron, move now" he voice was scary but did I let that show on my face? No, I kept the same bored expression.

"I don't think anyone asked your opinion, Joseph" I glared at him. The whole room gasped when I said that.

Just then the back door burst open and Bex, Liz and Macey were standing there in drenched clothes with murderous looks on their faces. I felt bad but I had to suck it up and be evil. Everyone stared at them as they glared at me. I let out a laugh, which caused people to stop looking at them but to look at me. Not good.

"You guys look hilarious! You got out a lot faster then I thought you would" I said.

"I am going to kill you Cammie!" Bex yelled as she started to walk towards me. I took my feet off the table and stood up.

"Hold this" I shoved my plate at Mr Solomon, stepped up and over the table and met Bex at halfway.

"What are you going to do Baxter?" I sneered. I'd always hated fighting with me friends.

"How could you do this?" she said.

"Oh easily, just chucked your clothes in the bathroom turned on the taps and locked the door and anyway I don't think the boys mind the improvements to your wardrobe" I glanced at Grant, who looked away blushing, realising he was just caught ogling Bex.

That's when Buckingham stepped in. "Cammie, you have detention for 3 weeks now! I can't believe you would do such a thing, report to me at the end of the day."

"Don't worry Miss, I don't plan on being here for that long" I stepped around her and Bex and walked out of the hall past Macey and Liz. That only got me detention! Looks like I was going to have to do a lot more to get banned from Cove Ops missions. Anyway it was time for my first class. COW with Mr Smith, bring it on.

**-Time Skip to Halfway through COW-**

Usually I would be listening intently, but of course that wouldn't get me in trouble would it? So I was sitting up the back, next to Zach (oh the joy! Note the sarcasm), with my ipod in listening to 'Tonight, Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae and was totally spacing out.

_La la la, whatever,_

_La la la, it doesn't matter,_

_La la la oh well,_

_La….. _Just then my earbob was ripped out of my ear. What the hell?

"Excuse me! I was listening to that!" I yelled. Everyone had turned to stare at me. What was with all the staring today?

"Am I boring you Cammie?" Mr Smith demanded.

"Most definitely sir!" I replied in a cheeky tone. He did not like that. He took my ipod and marched back up to the front of the room.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing" I screamed in my most spoilt tone.

"Making sure your attention isn't diverted" then he continued to ramble on about something. I didn't even know what he was talking about.

I groaned really loudly so I was sure Mr Smith heard. Zach elbowed me, "Gallagher girl, quiet please"

"Ok 1) don't tell me what to do, 2) I'm not a Gallagher girl" this got me some stares especially from Bex, Liz and Macey even Mr Smith was taken by surprise when I said that. I was lying though; I am and always will be a Gallagher girl.

"Then what are you?" he smirked, no longer whispering because we both knew the whole class was listening anyway.

"I am a prisoner, though I don't know why I am being punished" I said in an exasperated tone.

"How are you a prisoner?" Macey piped up.

"Well…" I started; I stood up and stared to walk aimlessly around the room.

"Cammie sit down now" Mr Smith instructed, obviously not happy that I had interrupted his lesson, again.

"Please sir I'm trying to talk here" I could be bratty when I wanted to be "any way as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" I glared at Mr Smith "I am a prisoner because only two facilities in the world commonly work on a bell system. Schools and prisons and to me, this school is a prison because 1) I am here against my will and 2) I am here with people I don't particularly like" Of course I didn't mean a word I just said but they didn't need to know that.

"Well thank-you for that enlightening speech Miss Morgan, now please return to your seat" time to cut class.

"I feel like chocolate" I said randomly and I started to walk towards the door.

"That'll be good for your figure" I heard a Tina whisper to Courtney. I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't a spy but I was so I did.

"What did you just say skank?" I whirled to see a very scared Tina.

"Umm nothing" she mumbled. I was surprised to see no one had said anything, but they were probably just waiting for me to do something.

"No what did you say. Don't be a coward, say it to my face." I snarled.

"I said that will be good for your figure!" she yelled.

"Oh congratulate the girl on getting some balls" I fake applauded "Well Tina, no chocolate won't be good for my figure but you know I think I earned myself some, I am having to stay in hell after all." I flicked me hair and started back towards the door.

"Miss Morgan, sit down now!" Mr Smith yelled. Wow I had actually forgotten he was there. Not a good thing for a spy.

"Nah I'll pass" I pulled open the door. I was almost out when I heard Liz whisper this time.

"You've changed"

"No I haven't" I replied. I shut the door behind me and left.


	5. Chapter 5 Firt day back part 2

Chapter 5 – First Day Back (Part 2)

**I dedicate this chapter to Daniel Morecombe, may you rest in peace.**

Cammie's POV

In case you were wondering, I did get my chocolate. I also got out of all of my lessons for the first half of the day. In fact I ditched all of my lessons up to P&E. I walked into the barn and sat down on the edge of the mat and waited for the class. The teacher walked in and instructed people to pair up and start to fight. I didn't want to fight anyway because one, I was paired with Zach and two I really couldn't be bothered.

I stuck my hand up in the air "Yes Cammie?" the teacher said.

"Sir, do I have to participate in this class?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Yes Cammie?" he replied. He turned around but not before my hand shot up again.

"Yes Miss Morgan?"

"Why do I have to participate in this class sir?"

"So you don't fall behind Cammie" I laughed at that. Me fall behind? Please.

"Like that would ever happen sir!" Zach laughed when I said that. Not cool.

"Laugh it up, but I could whip all of your ass's blindfolded" **(A/N 'Wild Child' reference. I love that movie!) **Then I got an idea. "In fact I accept that challenge!" I stood up and walked over and grabbed a blind fold from the wall.

"I will verse everyone in the class blindfolded, starting from the worst fighter to the best" they all looked at me like I was crazy but I hadn't had a proper fight in about 6 weeks so I was due for one. The teacher consented and I started my fights.

I beat everyone with ease, even Bex and Grant (much to their anger) with a blindfold. Did I mention that I was blindfolded? I did, well I'm going to say it one more time **blindfolded!** That left no one but Zach.

"Morgan versus Goode, winner takes all" the teacher announced. Zach strolled onto the mat looking cocky with that irritating smirk on his face.

"Ready Gallagher girl? You've never beaten me before, what makes you think you could do it now?" he smirked, arms across his chest. Tensing most of his arms muscles and in that muscle shirt it was not a bad view.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes" he said simply.

"Well I fought my way out of the CoC and blew up one of their bases with multiple bullet wounds caused by your mother. So in comparison you're not going to be that hard" he winced when I mentioned these past events. But I didn't, knowing it was going to be much worse if I didn't get out of Gallagher.

"Whatever," he replied flippantly, for once at a loss for a quip. We got in a fighting stance. I pulled down the blindfold and got ready. Then I got another idea.

"Wait!" I screamed as I caught the fist that was flying towards my face.

"What giving up already Cammie?" was his witty remark. I pulled up the blindfold and rolled my eyes.

"Care to raise the stakes Goode?" I asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Sure" I turned towards the teacher.

"Can you get him a knife sir, no not the plastic one, the real one!" shocked at the idea, Zach had a strange look on his face as he took the knife.

"You know they say 'don't bring a knife to a fist fight' right?" he added.

"Yeah and they also say unlawful imprisonment is a crime but that didn't stop you" referring to the fact I was here instead of still running from the CoC.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Gallagher girl" he cares about me! I wanted to kiss him right then and there, but then that wouldn't get me out of here.

"Hurt! You could kill her!" Liz yelled.

"Your care is touching but lack of belief is insulting. And I am not scared of death, what's it going to do? Kill me? Zach, so are you game or not?" I asked.

"I'm game if you are" he smirked, which caused me to roll my eyes like it always does. Me with a blindfold versus a Zach with a real knife. Bring it on.

I heard his foot steps across the mat darting sideways trying to come at me from my left. I jumped back at the last minute. I felt the wind whoosh past me, like a bullet…. Bullet, all the memories of the night of my escape came rushing back, the sound of the guards behind me, the screech of the tires, the gunshots, the bullets.

I snapped out of my haze. I felt something behind me. I dropped and swung out my leg to where I heard Zach standing behind me. I knocked his legs out from under him. His grunt alerted me that his head was about 2 feet away so I estimated where his arms were.

I jumped on his right arm, since he is right handed. I felt the blade graze my thigh, literally right where the bullet was lodged in my leg. I couldn't see it but I just knew, I whacked the knife out of Zach's hand and pinned him down. "Morgan wins." I ripped off the blindfold and stared down.

There Zach lay, he wasn't hurt. But I could tell his pride was though. I saw my leg, I was right. On top of the scar was a bright red gash. I knew it wasn't Zach's fault, I mean I asked for the knife. But the cut and scar brought back all the past ghosts that are now haunting me. "Wow Cam you can hide and now you're fast enough to disarm Zach! What did you learn in Australia?" Bex exclaimed.

_You can try and hide Cammie, but I will find you. You can try and run, but you're not that fast._

Another reminder, the last line of the letter that I had read and thought about a million times over. "I can't hide from her, I'm not fast enough" I whispered.

"What did you say Cammie?" Zach asked.

"I said I'm not fast enough!" I screamed. Maybe it was the blood, the scars, the memories or all of it mixed together. But I had one thought: She was chasing me and I was just here, putting everyone in danger.

Ignoring all the congratulations and comments on my performances or weird looks from my outburst I turned and fled the P&E Barn. I had to leave and tomorrow, that was all I knew.


	6. Chapter 6 Last Straw

Chapter 6 – Last straw

**I dedicate this chapter to 3 people, two of my friends… you guys are so awesome! And Daniel Morecombe, may you rest in peace. If any of you don't know who that is please ask, his story needs to be heard.**

Cammie's POV

I walked around the school grounds, skipping the end of P&E. I let the tears I had been holding in slowly fall down my cheeks. I hated that I was still here, so I started to plan in my head where I would go when I actually got out of here. But those thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I only had one class left today and that was Covert Operations with Mr Solomon. It was going to be interesting.

I walked back through the academy doors and towards the subs. There was a note on the mirror.

_Meet me in the foyer in 7 minutes. Dress casually. Anyone late will be left behind_

_S_

I pulled the note down and put in my mouth so it evaporated before anyone else read it. I ran upstairs to my dorm and got changed. By the time I had walked down stairs everyone was already in class so I avoided strange looks because of my attire. I got there with 3 seconds to spare. No one was there except for Mr Solomon, point Cammie.

"You wouldn't happen to know why the others aren't here would you Miss Morgan?" He asked incredulously, one eyebrow rose.

"No sir, no idea" I replied in my most innocent tone. He eyed me up and down but didn't say anything. We stood there in an awkward silence until I heard a commotion behind me. I turned to see the whole cove ops class looking at me and Mr Solomon with confused expressions on their faces, which is not a good thing for a spy.

"Glad you could finally join us" Mr Solomon said.

"What do you mean sir?" Tina asked.

"You were meant to be dressed for the mission and here 1 minute ago. It was all in the note."

"What note sir?" Eva said they were all glaring at me. They had finally figured it out. Mr Solomon followed their line of sight.

"I thought you didn't know why they weren't here Cammie?"

"Guess I lied, oh well. They are spies, they should have been able to figure it out" I replied cheekily. Joe rolled his eyes and looked at others.

"Go get ready, be back here in 3 minutes. Dress casually." They disappeared in the blink of an eye.

**-Time Skip-**

"Your task is simple, don't lose the Blackthorne boys" Mr Solomon said. We were standing in the middle of one of the world's biggest shopping centres. "The uniforms have trackers, so don't try anything, now off you go" he looked directly at me when he said that. I just rolled my eyes, like a simple tracker could stop me if I really wanted to disappear.

I started to walk away and I 'accidentally' tripped and bumped into Mr S. "Sorry sir!" I exclaimed before forcing a blush and quickly walking away. OMFG! I just swiped Mr Solomon's credit card and he didn't even notice, time to have some fun.

I totally blew off the mission; I didn't even try to tail Zach (my partner). I knew if I didn't I would get in trouble, and hopefully banned from going to Roseville this Saturday. So instead I shopped and purposely arrived back to the meeting point 45 minutes late with 20 designer bags and one subway sub in tow.

"Where have you been!" Bex exclaimed once I came into view.

"What does it look like? I was shopping. Duh" I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"Why didn't you complete the mission?" Mr Solomon asked, obviously annoyed at how much I was late by.

"Couldn't really be bothered" I shrugged.

"Was I too good for you Gallagher girl?" Zach smirked.

"Do I need to remind you of what happened in P&E today Zachary?" shut down "no didn't think so. Anyway I felt like I needed a break"

"In the field you don't get breaks, Miss Morgan" Mr Solomon said.

"If I do recall I was taking a very nice two month break in Australia before you caught up to me" I smirked. I noticed Bex staring at my bags.

"Before you ask, yes that is a Prada bag" I smiled.

"How did you manage to pay for all of this Cameron?" Mr Solomon asked.

"With your credit card sir"

"How did you get that?"

"As you may or may not remember, we bumped into each other before the mission. By the way I maxed it out…. Wait no it has $177.33 left on it. Well damn!" I couldn't believe this!

"What?" everyone said at the exact same time. It was quite funny actually.

"I could have bought another dress with that!" all the boys groaned while the girls understood how I was feeling.

"You will be returning all this" Mr Solomon said in a cocky tone, too bad I already thought of that.

"See that's the tragedy sir, I accidentally lost them sir"

"Lost?" he said, it was pretty hard for a spy to lose something. We started to board the helicopter. We buckled up as the engine started and we began to ascend.

"Well more specifically burned. What a shame hey? Any who, thanks for the generosity Joseph!" I flicked the card back at him. He caught it and had a furious look on his face. I ignored it and started to look through my bags.

"What did you buy anyway Cam?" Courtney asked. I was waiting for this question.

"Well, I bought, drum roll please. 9 pairs of Jimmy Choos, 6 dresses, Clinique, accessories from numerous designers, 3 Prada handbags and one foot-long chicken schnitzel subway sub for the road"

"Holy Crap!" all the girls gasped but the boys just looked confused, they probably didn't grasp the significance of all the brands I just said.

"Why did you buy all that?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Forget that! How much did it cost?" Eva followed.

"Well all up it cost $10 322.67 and I bought it because it was fun! But you guys are right, I'm a spy I don't need pretty things. It's time I let go" I opened the door of the helicopter, grabbed all of the bags and threw them out into the sky. I pretended to dust off my hands.

"No!" everyone screamed, including the boys finally grasping the gravity of the situation. I pulled out my sub and bit into it. I continued to eat while the girls freaked out about what I had just done and the boys (mainly Grant) complained of their hunger.

"Grant do you want the rest of this?" I asked. Gesturing towards the sandwich.

"Yes please!"

"No? okay" I threw the ruminants of the sandwich out the door before shutting it.

"What the hell Cam? I said I wanted that!" he complained like a five year old.

"You can always jump after it" I said. Bex growled at that comment, I just shut my eyes and tried to get some sleep. It was hard because everyone was grumbling.

"Excuse me I'm trying to sleep here!" I yelled they all stared at me. I think that was the last straw for Joe.

"That's it, Miss Morgan you are banned from the Roseville trip on Saturday!" he yelled.

"What the fuck! You have officially snapped your cap! I think I better give you this now."

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the mental institute application form. I handed it too him, his face went read when he read it.

"It's okay to ask for help Joe, we are all here for you" I said sympathetically.

"Banned, for good!"

"OH FML!" I screeched. I was banned, I could escape then. Mission accomplished. It wasn't tomorrow but it was better then nothing.


	7. Chapter 7 Runawayagain

Chapter 7 – Runaway…again

**For all those who asked Daniel Morecombe ****was an Australian boy who was standing under a bridge waiting for the bus to pick him up after he had finished Christmas shopping. The bus went past (bus driver was prosecuted) because it was running late. Then he was abducted. No one saw anything and his family have been looking for him for 8 years since 2003.**

**Then recently a man was charged with the kidnapping and they are now searching a forest in Queensland for his body. I dedicate this chapter to Daniel because his foundation raises awareness about stranger danger.**

Cammie's POV

I woke up that morning and quickly got changed and remembered to act particularly disgruntle and uncooperative because I got banned from the Roseville trip and was meant to be pissed when in actual fact inside I was jumping for joy.

"You know if you didn't misbehave you wouldn't have gotten banned from the trip" Liz muttered as we walked out of the dorm together. Well they walked together; I strode in front of them trying to put distance between us.

"I kind of figured that out for myself genius" I replied in a duh tone not even bothering to turn around "I guess I couldn't help myself and anyway I have a new rule now"

"Oh and what's that?" Macey said. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to answer.

"If you didn't make the rules, just ignore them" I slid on a pair of aviators that were sitting in my pocket flicked my hair and walked down the stairs towards the dining hall.

"What the hell is with the aviators?" Bex yelled from behind me as I wandered inside and sat down next to Jonas.

"For dramatic effect" I slid them off and looked around.

Everyone was dressed for the trip into Roseville, except for me of course, from where I sat I was all set for my escape. Perfect. I saw Jonas picking up the apple from his plate, he was about to bite into it before I swiped it from his hand.

"Thanks Jo bro" I bit into it and stared ahead, which was straight at Liz who was sitting across from me. She had an angry look on her face.

"Awww is little Lizzie angry that I stole her boyfriends apple?"

"What happened while you were gone?" she demanded. Her question took me and all the others by surprise. Zach recovered the quickest.

"Liz is right. This isn't you, what happened? I know all of us feel the same way" his emerald eyes shone with concern and all I wanted to do that very moment was tell them everything. That I had been like this so I could escape again, tell them why I left, about the note and tell Zach I loved him. I would've said all those things and more if the CoC wasn't still after me and my friends still weren't in danger, so instead of pouring my heart out and breaking into tears. I said this,

"What is this some kind of freaking' intervention? Nothing has happened to me, I haven't changed. All of you are just too blind to see what has really happened" I sneered.

"Oh and what really happened?" Bex said standing up and leaning over the table. I raised an eyebrow before standing up pushing Grant off his seat (who was sitting beside me) so I was directly across from Bex matching her eye line.

"What really happened Rebecca" her hands balled up into fists "is that you lot changed not me" I flicked her forehead, stepped back and added "have fun in Roseville" I walked away before she could hit me for calling her Rebecca. I was almost at the door when a voice rang out.

"Don't forget you have detention with me today Cammie" Professor Buckingham called.

"Don't really feel like it, sorry!" I said.

"Yeah Cammie, you haven't changed at all" Macey said sarcastically.

"I haven't changed, you have. You obviously never knew me well enough to know why I am acting like this. You all changed while I was gone" I replied before walking out of the hall and back up to my room.

I sat there on my bed and let my tears flow free. I hated being like this, but it was for the best. I saw all my friends climb into the vans to go to Roseville, as soon as they were all out of view I quickly packed my bag, dyed my hair copper red, put in grey contacts and sat down at my desk and wrote 2 letters, one to Macey, Bex and Liz and one to Zach. My tears smudged the ink but I didn't care. I folded the paper and put them inside the envelopes. They were real paper, the envelopes and the letters; I knew it wasn't a good idea but if my plan went well this would be the last memory they ever had of me.

I double checked everything, disposed of the hair dye and put out blonde hair dye so they would look for a blonde, before exiting the room, I tip-toed along the hallway towards the pigeon room where Mr S had left the code for the journals. I know what you are thinking; there isn't a way out of the school that room, when in fact there is. I found it when I was hiding up there once. It was how I got out last time. I put the letters on the ledge of the blackboard that holds the chalk so by the time they had found them I would be long gone.

I pulled one of the beanbags out of the way, bent down, pulled out a barely loose brick, reached inside and then pushed the small engraving of Gilly's sword on the bottom of the brick above the one I just pulled out. There was a rumbling noise before the wall slid open to reveal a laundry shoot type thing. Making sure my back pack was on securely I jumped down.

I fell for 8.25 seconds before landing with a thud at the bottom. Remembering from the first time I ran away I quickly ran my fingers over the brick. Finding the lever I pulled it and a door opened I crawled out. I looked around for teachers before making mad dash for the woods. I got inside the tree line and started to dodge the cameras.

I was almost out when I felt a cloth cover my face and my eyelids droop. I saw the glint of a ring on the hand and the distant sound of Code Black sirens but I was out before I could fight back.

Zach's POV

I had literally just put my foot inside the schools foyer when the code black sirens went off. I hauled myself fully inside before the door slammed shut on my leg. Gilly's sword slid into its case and everything went into protection mode.

"Cammie" I whispered before tearing off in the direction of her room. The others were still locked outside the mansion but I didn't care. We had run back to the mansion early because we figured that Gallagher girl would take off while we were gone.

**-Flashback-**

I stepped out of the van onto the streets of Roseville, a thought occurred to me.

"Do you think Cam will try escape while we are here?" I asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her but all the secret passageways that lead out of the school were blocked up after D.C" Macey said in a matter of fact tone.

"Then how did she get out last time?" Liz wondered aloud. I met Bex's gaze, we both figured it out. Cam was going to escape. Today.

"Shit!" she swore before we started to run back towards the mansion. The others followed as Bex explained that Cammie was probably escaping right now through a passageway that no one had ever found but her.

**-Flashback over-**

I slammed open the door to her dorm room only to find it empty, the sirens wailing in the background finally died down, which means the threat was gone, which meant Cam was gone. I searched the room to find any clue of where she was but found none other then blonde hair dye but I knew that was a false trail.

The others had caught up to me bye now.

"She's gone" Liz choked out.

"Again" Macey whispered. I pushed past them and decided to check the pigeon room in case she had found an exit through there. It wouldn't surprise me. The others followed me. I opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing I noticed was the loose brick, I raced over and looked for a lever or button inside I found it and it opened to reveal a chute. I'm not surprised Gallagher girl set off a Code Black.

Wait no, when she left last time there was no Code Black or alert to her disappearance, she was just gone. Someone else set off the alarms and it wasn't Cam. I turned around to see the girls huddled around a piece of paper and it wasn't evapo-paper either. It was real. They were crying as they read. Grant walked forward and handed me an envelope that had my name on the front. All previous thoughts about Code Blacks and alarms lost.

But I couldn't bring myself to open it, not yet. After everything that she said to me, that she left the first time to get away from me. I didn't want to know her reasons this time. So I stuffed the letter in my pocket and left. If Cam didn't want to be found, I wasn't going to find her this time.


	8. Chapter 8 Here!

Chapter 8 – Here?

Cammie's POV

I woke up blindfolded and felt my hands tied up above my head onto a metal bar on the wall of what I assumed was a black van since it had all the car noises going on. But they didn't tie up my legs. Big mistake, this was going to be just like P&E.

From the grunts and whispered conversations going on around me I could tell there were only 2 CoC people in the back with me and because of the divider I assumed there were two in the front.

**Pros and Cons of only having 4 people guarding you.**

**A list by Cameron Morgan**

**Pro: there are only 4 people guarding you**

**Con: you can't see what weapons they have**

**Pro: they underestimate how much of a threat you are**

**Con: you don't know how many more vans are outside**

I decided it was time to act, I groaned and pretended to struggle from my bonds.

"Sit still" both the men said at the same time. It was actually really creepy. I continued to struggle until I heard them both move towards me. I swung leg and managed to get one of them right in the temple knocking him out, while clipping the other one in the jaw which caused him to flail and pull off my blindfold. Yes!

He came at me again I kicked him and knocked him out too. Well that fixed that. I looked up and saw I was bound with rope, brilliant. I tapped my heel on the ground and a small knife slid out of the toe of my shoe. I know cool right? I flicked it up and just managed to catch it in my hands. I cut through the ropes in no time.

Crawling to the back I looked out the windows, no vans behind me. Was this my lucky day or what? I picked the lock and the door swung open. This was going to hurt but it's not like it's the first time right? I jumped and landed in a ninja roll before crawling into the forest at the edge of the road. I collapsed there until I was sure they were gone (11 minutes and 43 seconds later).

Lying in the grass I looked around me at the trees, I sat up and looked through a clearing up ahead.

Zach's POV

It has been 34 minutes and I still haven't read the letter, the girls tried to explain to me what it was but I refused to listen. Cammie had been cruel; I wasn't going to find her this time.

But after another minute I cracked, it might be the last memory I have of my Gallagher girl and I wasn't going to let it go. I sat up in the deserted dorm room and ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Dear _**_Zach_**_, _

_Perhaps the letter isn't the best way to go about this, but I knew you wouldn't let me go if I told you face to face. Maybe that makes me a coward. I don't know. I know that I don't deserve anything from you, but I can only hope that you'll read these words, knowing that I mean every one of them. _

_I am truly, truly sorry for what I did to you. Everything I said I said to protect you. Because I had to leave again and I didn't want you to get attached to me again so when I left I wouldn't leave you hurt. Even though I know you are hurting now, and I know that's all because of me. I promised that I would never hurt you like this, but it will save you more pain later. Your mother is after me Zach and I knew if I stayed at Gallagher you would get hurt. I could never live with myself if I did that. I'm sorry._

_I don't know if it's ever possible for you to forgive me, but I hope that someday you can find a way to do so. I hate that there's a chance that you will never want to be a part of my life again or that I will never see you again. But just in case…_

_I love you, Cammie_

She loves me? I stood up and went to the door; I know she said she will never see me again but not if I can help it. I loved Cammie with all my heart and I was going to tell her. I was at the door now I twisted the handle. What? No way!

Cammie's POV

Are you kidding me? I was here, of all the places here?


	9. Chapter 9 No More Running

Chapter 9- No more running

**Previously:**

_Lying in the grass I looked around me at the trees, I sat up and looked through a clearing up ahead. Are you kidding me? I was here, of all the places here?_

Cammie's POV

I saw the familiar stone wall in front of me. The Circle had moved me a total of wait for it… 10 feet! Claps for them for moving onto the other side of the wall, I must not have been out for long. I'd say if I was feeling confident in my internal clock again (which I was), I had only been out for about 25 minutes.

I started to walk towards the wall finally making a decision; I wasn't going to run anymore. No more running. As far as I could tell I was safe at Gallagher and from what I had experienced I was in more danger outside of the mansion's walls. I was going to come home and stay put.

I pressed a few stones in the wall and a tunnel opened up in the ground two feet away. I jumped down and started to run, back towards my sisters and back towards Zach.

I was in the tunnel for a total of 5 minutes. And guess where it opens back up? Behind the painting directly across from Zach's dorm room, I stood behind that painting for 3 and half minutes trying to get up the nerve to face him, it took a while and I did it. I came out into the deserted hallway and stood in his doorway and just as I was going to knock. Zach opened the door.

Zach's POV

She was here, she was back! I didn't wait for her to say anything I just crushed my lips to hers. We stood like that for god knows how long until the need for air became unbearable but even then I didn't let go of her waist. My forehead rested against hers.

"I love you" I whispered. A smile spread across her lips.

"I love you too" we kissed again, I don't know for how long. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Are you going to leave again?" I asked.

"No, no more running. I'm staying" I smiled, not smirked, smiled. I know it surprised me too and I was the one doing it!

"Best idea you've ever had Gallagher girl"

**The End**


End file.
